dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotaku/Tropes
Gotaku Enterprises, Inc. is an anime dubbing and distribution company currently based in Waltham, Massachusetts (a part of the Greater Boston Region). The company was one of the earliest anime licensors, opening up shop in 1988, and along with AnimEigo remain the only two of the "original" anime licensing companies still in business. Today, in addition to anime, it licenses tokusatsu, Asian films and animation, Japanese cinema, Asian television dramas, western animated series, comedy series, Russian/Soviet animation, adult anime, monster movies, telenovelas, and Turkish television dramas. It also has publishing divisions for manga and manhwa. Their main four dubbing studios are: * Boston City Sound Studios in Boston, Massachusetts * Hoop City in Springfield, Massachusetts * Sunflower Post in Manchester, New Hampshire * Candy Volcano Studios in Gardner, Massachusetts In addition, they also regularly use: * Cinelume in Montreal, Quebec, Canada * Sound Venture Productions in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada * Baryvision Sound Studios in Los Angeles, California * NYAV Post in Los Angeles, California and New York City, New York * Power Network in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre * Central Audio Video in Glonisla, El Kadsre Two studios are mainly used for mainly one project: * Returned and Services League in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre (mainly for the Kamen Rider series the company has licensed) * The Ocean Group in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and Calgary, Alberta, Canada (for the company's continuation of the Hamtaro dub and occasionally for role reprisals and such) And on occasion, they have used: * Bang Zoom! Entertainment in Los Angeles, California * Spliced Bread Productions Inc. in Los Angeles, California * DuArt Film & Video in New York City, New York * Reel-to-Real Audio Services in Hampton Beach, New Hampshire (usually only for role reprisals and such) Tropetaku * Author Existence Failure: ** Brian James, long-time radio voiceover artist (examples of his radio work here and here) and a frequent Boston City Sound Studios talent for several years, died in 2009. * Bleached Underpants: ** A non-adult content example regarding one of Gotaku's Bostonian actors, Tom Drummond Jones started off as a flash animator on the internet in the early 2000's, and did a couple Screamer Prank games on Liquid Generation plus some work for 's The Flash Tub. Thanks to the reputation of both (e.g. the countless videos of kids getting scared by screamers and Something Awful's trolling shenanigans) he's showed some shame about them (which resulted in Something Awful essentially unperson-ing him for a while). ** Two other non-adult content examples: Jack Dallinger was in the Barney Bunch community for a while and Johnny Leung has done some work in The Annotated Series. ** The infamous late grindcore vocalist participated in a couple dubs and was pretty open to admitting he only did them for his younger relatives. * Distributor to the Rescue: ** They rescued the license to Tonde Burin, and in addition to redubbing the anime at Sunflower Post they also included the Saban Super Pig dub and the Filipino Super Boink dub as bonus features. * Old Shame: ** Françoise Cleo Gowan doesn't like to be reminded that she was a member of the performance group Reverend Billy and the Stop Shopping Choir. ** Peter Wolf (yes, the same Peter Wolf who was the lead vocalist of the J. Geils Band) stated that he doesn't think fondly of his work with Artists United Against Apartheid (best known for their protest song One-Hit Wonder "Sun City"), stating that he didn't care for the cause which he deemed to be "way too radical, even for anti-racism organizations" and only was in it for the royalties that weren't donated to charity. * Hollywood New England: Gotaku is headquartered in the Greater Boston area in Massachusetts (in Waltham to be precise), and as a result most of the dubs made at their three company-owned and Massachusetts-based studios (Boston City Sound Studios, Hoop City, and Candy Volcano Studios) and the one New Hampshire-based studio they work with a lot (Sunflower Post) use talent pools consisting almost entirely of people who live in the New England region. * Kawaisa: One of their biggest niches for a long time was distributing animes chock-full of "kawaii" characters. For a long time, otakus thought of them as Funimation's Lighter and Softer Bostonian cousin. * Late Export for You: ** Quite a portion of their early material took years to come to Kuboia. * Role-Ending Misdemeanor: ** Internet personality was kicked out of Gotaku's dub of Mysterious Joker (she voiced Diamond Queen and got replaced by Camille Boutry) after her "Dear Fat People" video gained controversy. ** W.N. Smith was fired in 2012 after a viewer saw Smith in a parody of the Sam Bernstein lawyer ads (from Michigan, where Smith is from and resided for quite a while) that she deemed Dude, Not Funny!, contacting Gotaku and demanding he be sacked for "making fun of disabled people". Even though the video had been made in 2009, Gotaku still fired Smith and Darrin'd all his ongoing roles. However, he soon moved to New York City after receiving an invite to continue his career there from and continued his work. In 2016, W.N. was rehired by Gotaku and commutes between New York City and Boston for work now. Category:Tropes Category:Gotaku